


Where Do We Go From Here?

by ArtThedevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: “Talk to me kitten, what do you need?”He doesn't know what he needs. Kenma feels as if he might explode, his hand clenching the sheets in attempt to ground himself. He's hot and mildly horny, but he's more exhausted than anything. He turns his face away from the pillow, sticky lips moving lazily around his words.“Sleep. I need sleep.”OR: Kenma and Kuroo spend Kenma's heat together for the first time since they got together, and deal with the consequences of being teens in love.I'm shit at summaries -_-





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Haikyuu!! fic, also I know I suck at sex scenes, I'm sorry. I tried. Hope you enjoy anyway!

_Thursday, March 2_ _nd_

 

With a sigh, Kenma glances around at all of the things he's gathered over the past week. Scattered around his room in large heaps or piled onto the bed was almost every bit of clothing he owned, among various other items.

He was supposed to have his heat in about a week, he'd made sure to schedule it around the end of the school year, and his nerves are already getting the best of him. After the first time, he didn't want another mortifying experience like what had happened when he just let his heat come whenever it did.

It happened to be in the dead of June, he was only thirteen at the time; when out of the blue (and unfortunately mid school day) his heat hit him like a truck. It was unbearably hot, one of the worst heatwaves of the summer, and the extra heat that had begun to creep up on him had Kenma wishing he would just melt into the ground where no one would bother him. He shuddered at the memory, pushing it as far back as he could. He'd since made it his business to plan ahead.

Kuroo's arms sneak their way around Kenma's waist, chin resting on top of his head. The smaller male couldn't help but lean back into the warmth of his chest. It would seem that in his pre-heat state, he'd grown more attached to the large warm mass of idiot that he'd agreed to date. Not that he didn't love Kuroo, because that's definitely not the case (he _love_ _s_ _the big dork more than_ _he_ _'d like to admit_ ), but he's not usually so clingy or hungry for affection. Kuroo doesn't seem to mind at all, taking every opportunity to get close to his boyfriend that he can. In his eyes, its a welcome, although temporary change.

Kenma feels Kuroo's thumbs slip under the hem of his shirt, rubbing light circles into the dip of his hipbones. He knows Kuroo can probably sense his overwhelming amount of distress, and is attempting to soothe his nerves in a subtle yet not so subtle way. Kuroo has never been the best at those things, he tends to freak out over stuff as much or often even more than Kenma, but it works enough. At least for now. He always manages to successfully distract the smaller man from whatever is on his mind, even if only for a while.

Kenma continues to survey his stash of miscellaneous items that mostly consists of clothes (both his and _Kuroo's_ ) and blankets or sheets, trying to decide if he's satisfied enough with the amount of effort it took. It sort of reminds him of when they were kids, and Kuroo would sometimes build them a fort out of all his pillows and blankets. He always wanted to have some sort of spooky storytelling session or imagine that they were pirates or something, when all Kenma wanted to do was hide in the fort and play his Gameboy. _Some things never change._

With a huff, Kenma decides that his obsessive collection of heat nesting items is good enough, and Kuroo yawns softly from behind him. He can feel the vibration in Kuroo's throat against his scalp. “All done?” he asks, an air of tiredness to his voice.

Kenma shrugs in response, fidgeting a bit. “I guess so.” He can feel the chuckle at his indecisive attitude. There's a pause, and Kenma almost thinks he won't say anything else, before he's suddenly pulling away from him, in favor of yanking his shirt off and over his head. Kenmawatches him, a brow quirked at him in confusion as he holds the discarded shirt out for him.

“Here, another contribution to your shrine- I mean nest.” Kenma swats at his shoulder, but still accepts the shirt, tossing it in with his other clothes as Kuroo laughs. As much as he hated to admit it, it actually felt a little more complete now.

Kuroo has helped him with heats in the past, but this will be the first time since they've gotten together, so it puts Kenma at ease having more of his things around to comfort him.

“Hey, maybe I should bring over all my laundry for you to add as well.” Kuroo suggests, a hand placed firmly on his shoulder. Kenma scrunches his nose up at him. “That's gross.” He only half lies, and Kuroo just laughs some more at how obvious it is.

Sometimes he doesn't understand why he loves him so much. “You know you love me.” Kuroo states with a teasing grin, as if he'd read Kenma's mind. “Shut up.”

 

At dinner, they sit opposite each other at the table. Kenma's mom is out for the evening, and his dad wouldn't be home from work until later; leaving the two the whole kitchen as well as the rest of the house to themselves.

Kenma quietly picks at his food, Kuroo's long legs brushing his under the table. He finds that he doesn't mind it so much, or that he never really had either. They'd always been close, it was just comfortable. He lifts his head to see Kuroo looking at him adoringly from across the table.

“What?”

Kuroo shrugs, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “Nothing.”He says, shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth. “Just enjoying the view.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, the smirk on Kuroo's face now a full on grin. “Creep.” Kuroo smacks his hand to his chest, mouth open in mock offense. “Who, me?” he says. “I'm hurt, Kenma.”

He tries to hide the little smile as Kuroo sniffles and pretends to wipe away fake tears. His attempt fails however, and Kuroo beams at him. “Knew I could get you to smile.” he boasts.

Kenma ignores him, pretending to be more interested in his dinner than his overzealous boyfriend. “I don't know what you're talking about.” he states nonchalantly.

“Sure you don't.” Kuroo responds. He sighs, smile dimming a bit. “You've been so stressed with all your heat prep that I haven't seen you smile in at least a few weeks. Figured you could use it, you know?”

Kenma's stomach flutters. The fact that Kuroo knew him well enough to tell he was stressed made him want to smile some more. He knows the older boy hates seeing him in such a state, but it can't be helped. He also knows that Kuroo cares about him deeply, so much that he will do whatever it takes just to take some of that stress away.

Ducking his head down to try and hide the flush on his face using his hair as a curtain, Kenma continues eating as if Kuroo hadn't said anything. When Kuroo doesn't speak again, he feels bad for having brushed it off like it meant nothing.

“Thanks.” He mumbles awkwardly. He was never good at expressing emotion, especially when it came to Kuroo. Thankfully, Kuroo never seemed to need any confirmation of Kenma's love for him. He knows how he feels, no words needed, and Kenma silently thanks him for that.

Kuroo only smiles, a slight nod of his head. “So, wanna watch a movie?” He asks as Kenma clears the rest of his plate. “Sure.”

 

Curled up on the couch, Kenma rests his head against Kuroo's shoulder, Kuroo's arm slung comfortably around him. Some horror flick that he'd let Kuroo choose was playing on the television, but Kenma couldn't focus on it.

To say he was worried about the week to come was an understatement. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kuroo to take care of him, more like he was worried about the new level of intimacy it would bring. It's not like they hadn't had sex before, because the definitely _had_ , but this would be different.

Having casual sex with his mate wasn't a big deal to him. Sure he'd been at least a little nervous among other things the first time, but that's to be expected. Spending his heat with his best friend turned lover was something else entirely. Kenma was well aware of the fact that once his heat started, the only thing he'd be concerned with is being satisfied by Kuroo in every way possible. That's not something Kenma was sure he wanted so early in their relationship.

They'd only started dating at the start of the school year, which isn't very long in reality. Not that he didn't _want_ to be that intimate with Kuroo, but he didn't want it to be awkward afterward. He also likely wouldn't remember most of it, especially the first few days. He never liked that about heats.

Kenma, despite not being a very outwardly romantic person, wanted to remember his intimate endeavors with his lover. He hated the idea of not knowing the things they'd done, he hated not being able to feel Kuroo, to see the look on his face that always made his heart nearly stop. He may not say it, but Kuroo knows. The first time he'd helped Kenma with his heat, in a non-romantic way, he'd relayed (in explicit detail) everything that went down, just to make Kenma feel better.

 

“Kenma?”

Kenma blinked up at Kuroo, who was now looking at him with concern. He hadn't realized he'd spaced out for so long until now. “Oh, uh sorry.” Kenma finally says, noticing the movie they put on was already almost over. “I kinda zoned out.”

“Yeah, I see that.” Kuroo's face softened a bit. “You okay? Are you tired? I can leave if you wanna sleep, we can finish the movie another time.”

Kenma vaguely shook his head, eyes trained on the television screen. “No, we can finish it.” He scooted a little closer, resting his head back on Kuroo. “I like this.”

Kuroo grinned down at him, tugging him impossibly closer into his side. He places a soft kiss to Kenma's head as his heart flutters at the words that now echoed in his mind. “I like this too.”

 

 

_Thursday, March 9_ _th_

 

“So are you ready, kitten?” It's the night before Kenma's heat is supposed to start, and he and Kuroo are lounging on Kenma's bed. Kenma keepshis eyes focused on the game he's playing on his PSP, Kuroo's arm loosely tucked over his waist as he watches.

“Ready?” Kenma can almost feel the frown on Kuroo's face. “For your heat.” He clarifies. Kenma takes a moment to consider this. It really isn't a big deal, but given the circumstanceshe could understand what his boyfriend is trying to say.

“I guess.” Kenma finally offers, trying hard to play it off like he doesn't care. “It's only natural, every Omega goes through it, and it's not as if this is my first one.”

He can tell that Kuroo knows he's lying. He knows he's thinking the same thing. _It_ _s our first one as a couple._ Kenma knows that's what he's getting at, and he honestly doesn't know what to say. So he doesn't say anything.

Kuroo seems to ponder over his answer for a bit, before continuing. “I know, but I just wanted to make sure, you know?” Kenma nods at him, eyes still never leaving the game. He doesn't say anything else for at least another ten minutes, then Kenma hears his voice in his ear again.

“How do you feel?”

Kenma scrunches up his nose in thought. “Okay.”

Kuroo's used to the short simple answers after dealing with Kenma for all theses years, so he is unaffected. “You don't feel warm or anything?”

Normally when Kenma is going to lapse into a heat soon, he starts to warm up, little by little until it's so overwhelming he starts tearing at his clothes. So Kuroo's question isn't unusual.

“Nope, not yet.”

Kuroo gives a gentle hum in response, resting his forehead against Kenma's shoulder. “It's getting late, I think I'm gonna take a nap.” He states. “You should get some rest soon too, you'll need it.”

Kenma offers a simple “Mhm” and Kuroo curls up behind him, arm still holding Kenma against him as he continues to play his game.

 

 

 

_Friday, March 10_ _th_

 

It's not until midnight that Kenma starts to feel it. His body is on fire, so much so that it effectively wakes him, his clothes damp with sweat and sticking uncomfortably to his skin. It feels like the room is over a hundred degrees, even though the air conditioning is on full blast.

Kenma rolls over with a groan, pushing Kuroo's arm aside so he can slip out of his shirt. Kuroo doesn't wake until he feels Kenma shuffling out of his shorts. He blinks at him groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Kitten?”

The boy in question tosses his shorts to the floor successfully, glancing back over at his mate. “Kuro, sorry I woke you.” He apologizes. “I was hot.”

“No, no, kitten, it's fine.” He pulls himself into an upright position, his shoulders popping as he rolled the stiffness out of them. “You should have woke me sooner.”

Kenma shrugs it off. “I just woke up, you didn't miss anything.”

Kuroo chuckles, his voice deep and hoarse from sleep. It makes Kenma shiver. “Oh yeah? Good.” He shifts closer to the smaller man's side. “What good would I be if you took care of yourself while I was asleep?” He asks with his trademark grin. “That _is_ what I'm here for you know.”

Kenma blames the flush on his face on the heat creeping through his body, not wanting to give Kuroo the credit just yet. He burrows his face into the pillows with another groan. He can feel Kuroo's hand rubbing soothing circles into his back as the edges of his consciousness begin to fade.

“Talk to me kitten, what do you need?”

He doesn't know what he needs. Kenma feels as if he might explode, his hand clenching the sheets in attempt to ground himself. He's hot and mildly horny, but he's more exhausted than anything. He turns his face away from the pillow, sticky lips moving lazily around his words.

“Sleep. I need sleep.”

Kuroo lets him shuffle into his side, laying his head on his chest. “Alright, get some rest.” He lies back, fingers carding through Kenma's soft hair. “Do not hesitate to wake me immediately if you need anything, understand?”

Kenma hums in response, already half asleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Kenma only manages to get an hour and a half of sleep before his body wakes him, intense heat radiating throughout his body. His skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and he aches all over. Involuntarily, he grinds into the hard muscle of Kuroo's thigh, face buried in his shirt, inhaling the familiar soothing scent.

It's enough to wake Kuroo for the second time, eyes peering down at his mate who only groans and whimpers when he moves away slightly. “Kenma? Are you okay?”

Kenma groans some more, clutching Kuroo's shirt for dear life, as if he would disappear had he let go. “Babe, what do you need?” Kuroo asks gently, stroking his hair. Kenma lifts his face to look at him, and Kuroo can feel his body trembling. “ _You_.”He breathes out, pulling himself flush against Kuroo's body.

Since Kenma had never been good with words, even at the best of times, so Kuroo didn't bother asking him to elaborate. He rolled Kenma onto his back, leaving enough room for him to sit between his legs. Tugging at Kenma's boxers, he freed his boyfriend's already hardening member.

His eyes flitted up to Kenma's, silently asking for permission to touch him, even though he already knew the answer. Kenma only whined impatiently, earning a sly grin from Kuroo. “As you wish, princess.”

Under any other circumstances, Kenma would've smacked him for that, but right now he hardly cared. The only thing on his mind was the other more useful things Kuroo could be doing with that mouth. When his mate finally took his member into his hand, giving it a couple of light strokes, Kenma's eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

Kuroo's skilled fingers moved over him in just the right ways, thumb swiping over his slit in the most tortuous way possible. Kenma whined, shifting his hips to create more friction. _“Quit teasing.”_

Kuroo chuckled at the breathy rasp of his voice. “Alright, kitten, just because you asked so nicely.” He joked. He gave his member a few more pumps before shifting down so he could take it into his mouth. Kenma instantly gasped, fingers sliding down through Kuroo's hair.

He took only the head in at first, swirling his tongue teasingly and making Kenma squirm, raising his hips to feel more of Kuroo's wet warmth. Eventually, Kuroo gave in, taking him all the way in, earning a gasp and shudder fro m his lover. Kenma raised his hips once more, and Kuroo gripped his thighs in order to hold him steady. He bobbed his head, humming a bit, the sensation sending waves of pleasure throughout Kenma's body. Kenma moaned his grip on Kuroo's hair tightening.

“A-ah, Kuro!” He wouldn't get tired of hearing Kenma like that, not in a million years. He sped up a bit, bobbing his head at a quicker pace and hollowing out his cheeks. Kenma threw his head back, crying out as he neared his release. “S-shit, Tetsu- ahh!”

Kenma came hard as Kuroo continued to suck, shooting his load down the back of his throat, the over stimulation making him shiver. Kuroo swallowed one last time, to clear his mouth of access fluid. Licking his lips, he looked up at Kenma, who was still breathing heavily.

He crawled his way up, connecting their mouths in a gentle kiss. Kenma eagerly accepted, opening his mouth to give Kuroo better access. The kiss shifted from gentle to heated in a heartbeat, Kenma's arms wrapping around Kuroo's neck.

They broke apart only to gasp for air, Kuroo peppering little kisses along Kenma's nose. “Ready for round two?” Kenma let out a breathy little laugh that made Kuroo's hear skip a beat. “You know it.”

 


End file.
